Twister
by Junsui Kegasu
Summary: Take a mission at a church, boredom, and a child's game and mix them all together. AkuRoku


Twister

By: Junsui Kegasu

A/N: Inspiration from church about two weeks ago that decided to make itself very clear in my mind… I think I'll go work on Quicken when I'm done…

Disclaimer: …I don't even own a PS2 to _play_ the KH series on. And Sam-Sam took back his just two days ago…(cries)

Warning: OOC!Roxas because I hardly think he's IC here… nor is Axel, probably.

* * *

"Hey… Ax'?" 

"Yeah?"

"Why are we doing this, again?"

Axel sighed and turned to face his younger companion for about the fifteenth time in that many minutes. "Because this is where the mission is."

"…Number One is hardly religious," the boy remarked dryly, crossing his arms. He had a lot to complain about at this point: the basement of the church was cold; their assigned job in the nursery ("They trust us with _kids?_") was completely fruitless, as the church appeared to be made up of the elderly; whoever was on the speaker (the pastor, he decidedly guessed) could not sing for the life of her, and even if she could, the old piece of junk was distorting and cracking the noise anyways; and he was dead _bored._

Roxas never liked to feel like a little kid (who did, anyways?) but on every mission he and Axel had been on together, they had always found some way to… amuse themselves. After Saïx had walked in on them just a week ago in the midst of a heated battle for dominance (with their tongues) they had waited with a feeling of doom over Xemnas' word. Thus, this assignment came much as a surprise. Nonetheless, it just was not the same as any other mission Roxas had been assigned to with Axel and it was frustrating him.

"Number One is hardly anything but our superior, and I don't know, but I'm kind of feeling wary about him and Saïx right now," Axel told him. "I'd help amuse you, but that might seem quite a bit… unholy." The redhead turned to him and grinned, causing Roxas to blush.

"You're such a tease…" he muttered, standing up. Axel just grinned at him with that arrogant smirk that he loved so much.

"Got it memorized?"

"Yeah, yeah… I'm going to go find something to do," he said, turning and walking out of the small room. Over his shoulder, he faintly heard a "'Kay, have fun" on his lover's part.

For some reason, he felt particularly cautious as he walked through the white-tiled halls. He tried very hard not to let his boots click too loudly, for whatever reason, he did not know. Their mission had merely been to stay here through the entire service and more information would be given later. From what they had gathered from the bulletin Axel managed to sneak, there was a picnic going on after the service. Xemnas probably wanted them to do something there.

However, the picnic was at the _end_ of the service, approximately eleven o'clock. Right now, it was still a taunting ten 'o five. With Axel being so neglecting and the speaker giving him a head ache, time was crawling at a pace he wanted to whack with one of his keyblades. He was _pacing_ from boredom. Roxas did not _pace._ The halls did not go in a circle either, so he growled and turned around, rather moody this morning. He decided to blame it on the last-minute notice via Demyx, who had decided to wake them up with a loud pizzicato and a splash.

He passed the nursery and kept going, sighing at all the closed (and presumably locked) doors around him. Finally, at the end of the hall, he noticed a door that was slightly ajar and was the kind that one pushed open. Looking around nervously, for there were stairs _right there_ and someone could easily come down, he pushed it open a little further and entered.

The room, he thought bitterly, looked a far cry more comfortable than the nursery with two couches and about ten director's chairs. It was still cold, probably colder than the room he had come from, but that was okay. He looked around, hoping for something to satisfy his boredom and curiosity with. To his left there was a dry-erase bored with the faint remnants of "Hi!" from someone not intelligent enough to write on it with a dry-erase marker. There was also, in huge letters, "Jesus hates you when you're playing monopoly". Roxas decided he did not want to know.

To his right, there was a storage cupboard with the door ajar and things like "class of '92" written on it. In the cupboard was an array of Christian-related curriculum and obnoxious props like huge glasses and noise makers. Deciding that was just weird, he turned and went to the left, slumping on one of the couches. It turned out, however, that the couch was not nearly as comfortable as it looked and made his skin very itchy. So he stood up, irritated, and went to walk out when something caught his eye.

It did not have much of a reason to catch his eye, but it did. All it happened to be was a white sheet of plastic (from what he could see) folded up very messily with a piece of cardboard beneath it. So he took it and unfolded it, laying it flat on the floor. It turned out not to be as white as he originally thought; instead it was dotted with spots a bit smaller than his hands placed equal lengths apart. There was a row of red, a row of yellow, a row of green, and a row of blue. Confused, Roxas picked up the piece of cardboard and flipped it over. It now was clearly seen as a spinner.

Deciding to figure out what this could be, he flicked the spinner lazily. It landed on a green dot in a section that said, "right hand". So Roxas went over, crouched down, and put his right hand on green. He had expected something weird to happen (you get like that with Xigbar in the Organization) and was surprised when nothing did, so he flicked the spinner again.

_Left foot on red._

Keeping his right hand on green, Roxas shifted a bit and put his left foot on a red dot. He was pretty flexible and his legs were long, so this was not too difficult for him. 'What kind of weird game is this?' he asked, flicking the spinner again.

_Left hand on red._

* * *

"Roxas, oh Roxas," Axel called in a cheerfully quiet voice as he walked down the hall. The boy had been gone for about twenty minutes now and he was also bored, as well as curious to what the blonde might have found to keep himself occupied. He stopped in front of a door and looked through the window on it only to feel his eyes widen and his face flush darkly. 

"Holy-!"

His companion was standing, bent over with that cute little rump in the air just so teasingly, Axel was not sure he realized it. He kept watching, very disappointed when, after a flick of his hand, the boy's leg shifted so he was doing a lunge without his knee on the ground. What could Roxas have found to keep him – as well as Axel, at this point – so occupied in such a delightful way? He watched as his companion changed his position a few more times before silently entering, standing behind him.

Thankfully, the room was too dark for him to cast a shadow over the smaller boy and he grinned. When Roxas' position shifted so again his rump was in the air, Axel cackled to himself in his head and pushed his hips forward some so that they came in contact with the flaunting piece of flesh.

"The _hell!_"

As suspected, Roxas freaked out and fell over, catching himself with his arms so his face was not injured, but his rump still in the air. He looked over his shoulder, surprised and disturbed, and then scowled. "Axel! Don't _scare_ me like that!"

"Sorry, Rox', it was just too tempting," he said through stifled laughter. "And you say _I'm_ a tease! You, with your cute little butt all in the air like that!" To his words, Roxas blushed and opened his mouth to protest, but he continued. "So, what are you doing, anyways?"

"I honestly don't know. I found this thing and it's kind of interesting," he explained. He then went on to explain the rules, or what he was pretty sure were the rules, and asked if Axel wanted to play as well.

"Hell, yeah! It puts you in the greatest positions!" the older teen exclaimed and they both stood up to start.

Flick. Whir. _Right foot on blue._

"Axel, that's your left."

"Oh, really? Damn…" The redhead switched feet, scowling at his own stupidity.

It continued for about five more minutes before both boys were tangled up on the mat, muscles straining to keep them up. Roxas decided he would not mention it, but of course his boyfriend had to have other ideas…

"Well, now. This is certainly interesting."

"Shut up and spin the board," Roxas muttered, flushing darkly.

"Can do!" the pyro said cheerfully, reaching out and giving it a flick. At the result (left foot on green) they both groaned in protest and stretched their legs over to the other side of the mat.

"Hey, Rox', how do you know when someone wins?"

"…I'm not sure," the blonde admitted. "Maybe you're supposed to fall over." He regretted his words as soon as they left his mouth.

"Oh, really?" Axel said slyly. He grinned and then without warning, shoved his hips to the side some and knocked Roxas over so he was flat on his back.

"I should've seen that coming," he muttered, rubbing his side where Axel's hips had bumped.

"Yes. Yes, you should've," the redhead purred, crawling over until he was braced above the smaller boy. Roxas stared up, blushing at the position (though he was far used to it by now).

"Is this not "unholy"," he mocked, giving a smirk that he had probably picked up from his time around the older boy.

Axel seemed to think about it for a minute, and then shook his head. "Nah, this is, though." Quickly he shoved a knee between Roxas' legs, one hand darting to keep his hips down. It was all the boy could do to not let out a surprised, pleasured yelp so he instead whimpered and blushed.

"Oh, you can do better than that…" Axel grinned.

* * *

The closing music was just starting up, and for the most part the congregation was relieved. Though they loved God very much and were ever-so pleased to be in His arms like this, sometimes the sermons just went on for too long. Their backs ached and their legs itched to stand up. The organ music was slow and full of closure, just like normal, and everyone smiled. 

"_Au-augh… Axel..! Nn… AH!"_

Startled, everyone (including the organist) stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the upper-right corner of the room. The noise had come from the stairwell and sounded unmistakably masculine. The pastor merely cleared her throat and nodded at the organist, who played the tune again but much louder.

Even so, that echoing voice was quite a bit too loud to ignore.

* * *

Voila. Viva la AkuRoku semi-smut. :D First time writing KH yaoi, so I fail at life, I know. I know. 


End file.
